


Coffee shop

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Setting people up, background Roceit, coffee shop AU, flirting at work, which I do not endorse btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: Dukexiety week day 4: coffee (shop)Roman was sure this new little coffee shop would land him in his very own fanfic. And it did. Sorta. It’s more like he’s in the background of his brothers.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174
Collections: Dukexiety Week 2020





	Coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Day four baybeee, we’re getting thru these quick! Does anyone else remember the old school tumblr post I based this off??? 
> 
> Also please leave a comment my self doubt is coming in full force bc the last two I’ve posted have had like maybe one comment and I’m worried you guys don’t actually like my writing, thank you! 🥺

Roman was sure that when the new little coffee shop opened downtown this was his chance at his own fairytale coffee shop au, taken straight out of a fanfiction. 

It had been open quite a while, but he was yet to get a chance to go there yet, but his brother had, and had decided that it was good enough to suggest for their meetup on saturday morning.

He was running a small bit late, having spent just a tad too long picking his outfit that morning, but it was no longer than five minutes, which meant that he knew his brother wouldn’t have gotten distracted or left just yet. 

The little shop was fairly busy that morning, the stools by the counter completely filled and few tables empty, but he was still able to spot Remus sitting at a table with a free seat. There was already an order stand, which meant that Remus had already ordered for him, which he thanked him for as he sat down, snapping him out from his trance as he stared towards the counter. 

They chatted for a bit until a barista approached, a small round tray with two drinks and some sandwiches on it. He had a gothic aesthetic, eyeliner smudged under his eyes, deep purple hair and a purple and black striped long sleeve under his short sleeved uniform shirt. 

Although Roman wouldn’t usually go for someone of this aesthetic, he could see the appeal on this boy when he gave a small smile as he approached the table. He set the items down on the table and Roman was just about to put the feelers out, the barista turned to his brother. 

“Why aren’t you at the counter today? I like that you freak my boss out with your stories”, the tone he took on was nervous but playful, and Roman finally got a clear shot of his nametag. ‘Virgil’. 

Remus laughed and just gestured to the full counter, “You’ll have to kick a few people out, nightshade.” 

Virgil smirked, pressing the empty tray to his hip, “I can do that, who do you pick?” he asked before glancing back at Roman, “Do I need room for your friend too?”

Remus looked at him then, neck snapping towards him so fast it clicked loudly, and Roman was met with a pleading look that he’d never seen on his brother before, but he knows that he’s given to him. It was a silent plea to give him the chance alone with whatever boy had caught his attention that day. 

And really, who was he to deny such a request, when the reason Remus was at this shop so frequently clicked into place and when he had given such a request before. Also it slightly threw him off to see his usually uninterested brother so invested in someone. 

“I’m good here, thanks” 

Remus flashed him a grateful smile, “Good, because Mr Yellow over there was definitely checking you out when you came in.” 

Virgil looked over and caught the man just as he turned away from them, making it obvious he was watching. He smirked, “That’s my friend Janus, I can send him over if you want.” 

Roman flushed at the realisation that he was indeed being watched, and nodded, and the twins watched as Virgil approached his friend, who was attempting a nonchalant sip of his drink. Virgil leaned over his shoulder to talk to him, and the guy froze before picking up his drink. 

Remus and Janus swapped seats and Virgil went back to making drinks behind the counter as Remus began his rambling which Virgil had come to love. 

After half an hour there was a beat of silence as the amount of people in the shop began to slow, in which Virgil glanced to where Janus and Roman sat, still talking and smiling, “So, does this count as their first date, or is that their next one.” 

Remus shook his head, smiling “My brother will say it’s this one. When’s ours, Emoraptor?” 

Virgil froze for a second before laughing quietly, “Did you plan that from the start? Or are awful pickup lines part of your terrible brand of creativity?”

Remus’s smile fell, but he didn’t falter in his reply “It’s part of the package, but seriously, wanna come look for ghosts in the graveyard with me?” 

“Now we’re talking, I can’t give out my number whilst working but who’s to say my friends can’t. Get Janus to give you my number before he leaves, I finish work here at 4 usually, but if we’re ghost hunting I’m sure that won’t matter.” 

Remus’s smile returned to his face, and didn’t leave until long after their first date the next Friday night, where they did indeed go ghost hunting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it please leave a kudos and please please please leave a comment bc I’m starting to doubt whether anyone actually likes my writing 
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day 😘


End file.
